The Fakes Series  Chapter One
by xgoldxbabyx
Summary: Here is chapter one to my new series, The Fakes Series.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Riinngg! I tapped the top of my alarm clock and the ringing immediately stopped. I wiped my eyes, opened them slowly and my sight began to focus. The clock read 7:30am, time for school. It was Monday morning and just like any other fifteen year old girl, I had to get up for school. But I wasn't like any other fifteen year old girl, I was one of _them_.

You know, the Queen Bee's, the trio of high class girls, The Clique, I was one of _them_. Except, there were four of us, I was the newest member after moving here over a year ago. I was quickly snatched up into there group and let me tell you, it changed my life.

I climbed out of my queen sized canopy bed and padded over to my en suite bathroom. I used to only take around fifteen minutes to get ready, that was before I was one of _them_. Looks are everything to _them_ and me. So now I take just under an hour to get ready. And that doesn't even include getting dressed.

Looks are important to any girl but when you're one of _them_, there's even more pressure to look good.

As I applied a thin layer of cherry pink lip gloss my mother came into my bedroom.

"Morning dear, breakfast is on the table. I have to head to work, I'll see you in the evening." And that's all she said.

My life hadn't been the only one that had changed, my parents had too. We moved here because my father got a promotion on his job, which meant leaving all my old friends. It wasn't as hard because I would have just been starting high school so I would have been leaving some old friends anyway.

My mother had to get a new job when we moved here because she couldn't keep the old one as it was too far away. She didn't mind though, she wanted a change and now she's got it, she loves it.

My parents promotions had a big impact on me which is why I am in a group with _them_. Jamie Lyn wouldn't have even looked my way if our fathers didn't work together, that's how she got to know me, by my father getting his promotion.

They work together in a high class office advertising multiple things, anything to make money really. Whether it be cleaning products or cosmetic products, they advertise it and the work clearly succeeds because of them being such a well known company.

I head downstairs to breakfast, waiting for me on the dining table was a plate with pancakes, whipped cream and strawberries neatly set out. Delicious! My father was sat at the table reading the newspaper and my older brother (Jamie Lyn's new boyfriend), Lee, was opposite him eating his breakfast.

"Morning sis, Jamie Lyn just text, she said she'll pick you up in half an hour." I smiled, Jamie Lyn picks me up in her gorgeous silver convertible every morning. She picks up Trisha and Mel too but I'm always picked up first.

She doesn't pick up Lee though even though he's her boyfriend, Lee gets to school with the rest of the football team. Me and Lee are both popular at school, he's the top player on the football team and all the girls love him. Especially Jamie Lyn which is why she has her hands on him over any of the other girls.

"Thanks Lee. When's the next game?" I asked as I tucked into my breakfast, I wasn't all that interested but I knew Jamie Lyn would be. She always goes to the game to cheer him on, even though she hates football.

"Monday, we're playing against Highercroft. They're second in the league below us, it'll be a tough game so we'll be training extra hard." He sighed. I knew which, this meant he'd be spending more time training and less time with Jamie Lyn, she understood though. She knew there'd be no girls there, so there was no need for her to get all protective of him.

A car horn beeped as I finished my breakfast.

"See you later Lee." I said as I grabbed my bag and rushed out of the door to Jamie Lyn who was parked at the end of our drive in her silver convertible.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Hey Sophie honey, when is Lee's next game?" Ask Jamie Lyn as I climbed into her silver convertible placing my Louis Vouiton Speedy at my feet.

"Monday, they're playing against Highercroft so it'll be a tough game." I said as I slipped on my Chanel Sunglasses.

"Is he training tonight?" She said slipping on her D&G Sunglasses and pulling out of my drive heading to Trisha's to pick up her and Mel.

"I don't know, he didn't say so." I sat back looking up as the sun shone down on us.

"Text him."

"He's not."

"Perfect!"

"Am I missing something Jamie Lyn?" I said lifting my sunglasses slightly.

"Come on Sophie, you're his sister. I can't tell you because you'll tell him, I know how close you two are. Plus you never say anything about what you and Derek get up to." She smiled knowing she'd proven a point as she pulled into Trisha's drive.

"You know that's different, there's nothing to tell! Plus there is no me and Derek...really. It's not like we're dating." This was true, we weren't dating so there was no us. But deep down, I wish there was.

"So get moving and ask him out!" And with that Trisha and Mel climbed into the car.

"Hey Girlies!" Said Jamie Lyn as she set off towards school.

"Hey Jamie Lyn, hey Sophie, you both look stunning as usual!" Trisha said cheerfully as she handed me a Peppermint Mocha and Jamie Lyn a Chocolate Chip Latte. Trisha did this ever morning, her mum owns Café De Luxe which has the most delicious Lattes, Cappucinos, Mochas, EVER!

"Hola Chicas, ¿Cómos es usted?" Giggled Mel, she loves Spanish.

"Right, what are you girls doing tonight, Sophie?" She smiled mysteriously.

"Erm..." Being the newest member was difficult, I was new to being them, I was different.

"I'm going shopping with Brandon, then we're watching a movie at mine so I'm taken." Trisha but in. Jamie Lyn gave her a dirty look.

"I was asking Sophie." Snapped Jamie Lyn. "Well, Sophie?"

"I don't know yet, depends."

"On what?"

"Well."

By the pause Jamie Lyn gathered what I was saying and quickly shot a look at Mel.

"What about you Mel?"

"I don't know either, depends what Jay's doing. The boys aren't training tonight are they?" I shook my head as Jamie Lyn continued to drive and Mel and Trisha flicked through the latest issue of Vogue in the back of the convertible.

As we arrived at school we all climbed out of the car, out of the corner of my eye I caught a glimpse of Derek smiling my way, Jamie Lyn looked at me. Derek was alone. She smiled knowingly and rushed the girls into the toilets and Derek came over.

"Hey Soph."

"Hey Derek," I said turning to face him, leaning against the car slightly.

"Look, I've been meaning to ask you for a while but..."

I smiled at him. "But?"

"Well, how would you like to be my girlfriend?"

Finally! My heart skipped a beat as he asked the question.

"I'd love to." That wasn't too keen was it?

"Cool, want to come over tonight, we could watch a movie?"

I nodded and he smiled walking off I head into the toilets to join the girls. Jamie Lyn was first to notice me.

"Spill missy." She said as she leant against the sinks.

Lucky for me the school bell rang just as she finished the sentence. Phew!

School flew by and as I was heading to Jamie Lyn's car to meet the girls Derek caught me.

"Soph!" I recognised his voice in an instant, stopped walking and turned round.

"Hey Derek." I smiled as he stood close.

He smiled back at me. "Want to go straight to mine now?"

"Sure," He slipped his hand into mine and we head to the car. Usually I'd be really comfortable around Derek, completely myself. But it was different now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

I climbed into his car, fastened my seatbelt and began to relax. After all, I had known Derek near enough my whole life. Well, actually my whole life living here. He was there when I lost my first tooth, he was there when I learnt to ride my bike and as gross as it seems, he was even there when I got my first period. So we pretty much know anything and everything about each other, so why did it feel so odd?

He pulled out of the school car park and head towards his, he turned and smiled at me before lifting one hand off the steering wheel and placing it on mine.

His touch made my body tingle, a pleasant tingle, like fireworks were going off inside me, just not as intense.

I smiled as he stroked the tips of his fingers against mine.

"You alright Soph? You seem pretty quiet." He said locking his fingers round mine, gently squeezing my hand.

I looked at his hand over mine then back up at him, I looked into his big blue eyes.

"I'm fine Derek, why wouldn't I be?" I said innocently as I stroked my thumb against his hand.

Even though we were just friends before today I'd held his hand before, but it felt so different. A good different though. I'd never felt the tingles before, the fireworks going off inside me or the pleasantness of him touching me.

That was all he said to me the whole ride to his. The rest of the ride was in silence, it wasn't awkward though. Not an awkward silence where you don't know whether to say something or not, it was nice. I was completely comfortable around him, definitely a benefit.

Before I knew it he'd stopped the car and we were parked outside his. He gave my hand a gentle squeezing before unbuckling his seatbelt and climbing out of the car. I unfastened my seatbelt and climbed out of the car as well. He came round taking hold of my hand again, it was like he didn't want to let go.

Like he couldn't stand my hand not being linked with his, the feeling was mutual.

He led me inside his and we sat in the living room. Usually side by side, lounging next to each other. Not this time. I cuddled up to him, his arm around me, my head resting on his chest, our bodies pressed together.

He stroked his hand through my hair gently as we watched television.

"I'm so glad you said yes Soph. I'd been meaning to ask you for a while, I just didn't know how to. What with you always being with Jamie Lyn and the girls nowadays."

As soon as the mention of me hanging round with Jamie Lyn a lot nowadays and not spending as much time with Derek made me feel guilty. It was horrid. I couldn't stand the fact that I had been leaving Derek out of my life to hang out with Jamie Lyn.

"I'm really sorry about that, you know you can always ring or text me whenever? I'll always reply, I've known you longer than Jamie Lyn, the last thing I want is to push you out of my life just to-" He gently put his finger to my lips and chuckled.

"Stop rambling Soph, it's fine. I understand, honest." He smiled down at me as I looked up at him my head still resting on his chest.

"Thank you." He gently stroked my back as we stayed there looking into each others eyes.

Derek had gorgeous eyes, big, blue eyes. That sparkled like stars when he smiled.

Oh but his smile, his smile was even better!

"Soph, you are comfortable with us dating right?" I snapped out of my daydream when he broke the silence. I wanted to cry out that of course I was, I've been waiting for him to ask me for not months but years. I didn't though.

"Derek, I am completely comfortable around you. I know you so well. Which makes me even more comfortable being your girlfriend." He smiled stroking my cheek gently.

"Thank you Soph," It was my turn to smile then.

His phone beeped loudly as it vibrated on the wooden table. I looked over at it as a name flashed on the screen. A girls name.


End file.
